nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Antiqui Antiqoure
Basic Information: Binomial Name: Corcodillus Bestia Conservation Status: '''Critically Endangered ''Physical Description:'' '''Height: 4.6 m (15.1 ft.) Weight: 235.1 kg (518.3 lb.) ''Biology: This creature appears to be the missing link between the [[Six-Legged Ground Pangolin|'Six-Legged Ground Pangolin']] and the [[Horned Juvious Vabini|'Horned Juvious Vabini']]'.' It has the shell and coloring of the Six-Legged Ground Pangolin, but has a horn, tail and four legs like the Horned Juvious Vabini. They posses very thick, muscular forearms and thin hind limbs and hooves Because of this disproportionate weight distribution, these creatures walk very unevenly, garnering it the nickname "Fumbling Giant" in some Gek settlements. The Antiqui Antiquore has three lungs to more easily respirate while running. Their size is their main attribute. They are the largest creature yet discovered, larger than even the [[Avijotun|'Avijotun']]. Habitat: The Antiqui Antiqoure, also known as Leneust Roryinkure and Aurdovian Frost Horn, live on [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']]. They can often be found in the [[Frostium Pinesefia|'Frostium Pinesefia']] forests, but will venture out into the open areas once in awhile. Behavior: Antiqui Atiqoure have no natural predators, so they are carefree as they move through the forests. They will move from tree to tree, knocking them down to eat the tree's roots. They are mostly solitary creatures. Only a few of them are seen together in small herds of three, or at the most, five, but many herds gather around mating season. Only elderly animals can breed, as they only reach sexual maturity at 40 years of age. Because of this, they are very rare. When it is time to give birth to a calf the soon-to-be mother separates herself from the herd to ensure that the baby can develop without rivals. In the herd, such rivals might want to kill the baby to make the mother mate again. These creatures give birth at night. They will lick their baby to hide the scent from predators. Within the first day, the baby is able to walk and run. During the first week, the baby hides and plays dead, while its mother feeds. After that, for the next two years, the baby will feed with its mother, learning which plants are edible while avoiding the dangerous ones. After these two years, a mother will sever the bond it has made with its baby by chasing it away. It then mates again. If the old baby is seen by the mother, it will be chased off, and sometimes killed. They are surprisingly agile for such a large creature. They can run at 25 mph, faster than a human. Their calls can be heard for miles due to their large lung capacity. The sounds that they make have been described by many humans as 'beautiful,' and 'musical,' though the Gek hold a very different view, and have been known to block their ear cavities with plant matter to shut out the sound. 'Ecology:' 'Where in the food pyramid?' These creatures are primary consumers, or herbivores. They are also heterotrophs, which means they cannot make their own food. 'Diet:' Their main food source is the Frostium Pinesefia. They will not eat many other plants, and will often spend hours at a time feeding. They use their antlers to knock down the trees and feast on their mineral rich roots. The decomposing trees that they knock down revitalize the soil, making new plant growth possible. Entire forests can be and often are created by them knocking down these trees! The juveniles will happily eat small trees and shrubs until they get old and strong enough to knock down trees. They are also capable of ingesting oxide elements if given 'Predators:' Adults have no natural predators. Even a baby is too large for a [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']]. Humans and Gek are the only threat to these creatures. They place snares designed to make the creatures fall over. Once they fall, they will die due to the weight of their bodies. Humans and Gek also take advantage of their unconcerned nature to get close and shoot them. As a result, they are critically endangered. The creatures are so large that one adult can feed an entire village of Gek. Additionally, their skin is also used to make clothing and furniture, and Antiqui Antiquore horns are also a prized trade commodity. Often, native Gek have competitions over who can hunt an Antiqui Antiqoure with the biggest horns. These hunting practices are the cause of their rapidly declining population. 'Reproduction:' During mating season around spring dozens of Antiqui Antiqoure herds gather to compete for breeding rights. Only one Antiqui Antiqoure may mate with a herd's leader, so it's a huge challenge that every single Antiqui Antiqoure must fight for. A challenge between rivals is unique; instead of using their antlers to fight like other animals, they use loud booming calls to intimidate and scare each other away. These calls can be heard for miles! After a victor emerges, having defeated all its rivals in the herd, mating begins. After a 15-month-long gestation period, during the summer, the pregnant Antiqui Antiquore gives birth to a single calf. Antiqui Antiquore follow the X - Y system of reproduction. Mythology: '' Members of this gigantic species were once referred to as Great Ones, likely in reference to their grand structure. It was once believed on Aurdovi that the massive Antiqui Antqoure were the pets of the goddess [[Argenta|'Argenta']] and that each night they would bow their heads to the horizon, scoop up the moon in their antlers and raise it high into the night sky. When a crimson moon shone, it was said to mark the death of a Great One. Any night on which the moon could not be seen, it was said the Great Ones were holding their heads bowed in mourning for the fall of Argenta. The native Aurdovians also saw them as gifts of great fortune and harvest since their eating habits made the soil fresh and revitalized, making crops plentiful. It also is stated that the Antiqui Antiqoure will all meet at the burial ground of Argenta on the day of her death. Episodes: This creature has been seen in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDYnbSZturc Ground-Shaking Mammoth Aliens!! - Episode 8] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YCDp-2dQOo&index=6&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1#t=0.741 A Nose for Rare Isotopes!! - Episode 9] Category:Aurdovi Category:Fauna